


Casting Bread [Podfic]

by oddishly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Religious Conflict, kinkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Original prompt:</b> Jensen gets kicked out of the insular fundamentalist community he was raised in, with nothing but the shirt on his back and the unshakeable belief that he is now going to hell. He's wandering, bewildered and almost mute with shyness on the streets of the some bleak southwestern town when Jared finds him and takes him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Bread [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [necrora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Casting Bread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488737) by [Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone). 



> WELL, necrora won me for the fanworks auction last year, and then a little bit after that I started recording podfic of tryfanstone's fabulous stories, and a little after that glovered edited them allllll for me, and then necrora made me this STUNNING cover art, and now here we are, posting! I hope you enjoy, this was a blast to record :')

Cover Art provided by [necrora](http://necrora.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/odd/%5bpodfic%5d%20Casting%20Bread%20by%20tryfanstone.mp3) | **Size:** 27.6 MB | **Duration:** 28m15s
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/odd/%5bpodfic%5d%20Casting%20Bread%20by%20tryfanstone.m4b) | **Size:** 15.9MB | **Duration:** 28m15s 

  
---|---


End file.
